Love Of Balance
by Eddy13
Summary: Drakken proves how evil he can be when he breaks up Kim and Ron. Unfortunately, the dasterdly deed has horrible consequences.....UNDER RENOVATION.
1. The Ultimate Tragedy

**Love Of Balance **

**I.**

Drakken angrily read the newspaper. On the front page was the image of a familiar auburn-hair female and her blonde-haired companion that constantly interfered in his plans for world conquest. At their feet, bound and gagged, was his fellow mad scientist and rival, Dementor. Above the picture was the headline:_ TEEN HERO DOES IT AGAIN_

Scowling, Drakken read the article underneath: _The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible, once again foils evil by saving the entire country of Iceland from the wrath of Prof. Dementor, who attempted to use the landscape as a test site for his new, destructive weapon, the Shock Canon, a device that would have leveled every major city within a 1,000 mile radius. In her interview, Miss Possible states that the mission wouldn't have been successful without the aid of her partner and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, who unintentionally reprogrammed the cannon to target Dementor's lair. As he was loaded into the paddy wagon, Dementor blamed his failure on his incompetent brother-in-law, Myron._

After reading the article, Drakken threw the paper onto the table. While he was pleased that Dementor was in custody, meaning that he didn't have competition in conquering the world, he was upset that Possible mentioned that buffoon she has for boyfriend, because when people think about Kim and her _partner_ being together, they think of him, who they claim was the one that brought them together.

The blue scientist was so deep in angry thought that he didn't notice the green woman sneak up behind him until she said "Careful, too much thinking isn't good for you."

Startled, Drakken leaped five feet in the air. He then turned to his assistant and said "Shego, you know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

Ignoring her employer, Shego looked at the article he was reading.

"Why so glum, Dr. D?" She asked "I thought that you'd be giddy that Dementor's out of commission for now."

Drakken thought for minute and came up with an excuse. "If you must know, Shego, I'm upset that because that power-mad scientist stole my idea! I came up with the Shock Canon first, but Dementor copied me and used it first! Now everyone will think it was his genius that nearly destroyed Iceland!"

"Okay" Shego said "First of all, you and Dementor came up with the idea for that overgrown whistle at the same time, and I must say that his version was more advanced" and she held up a doodle of a flute shaped canon.

Drakken sneered. Shego continued "Second of all, that's not what's eating you. You're upset that Kimmie mentioned that she was still dating her sidekick..., oh I'm sorry, partner."

Drakken sighed "I'm a scientist bent on bending the world to my will. How can anyone think that I would help my teenage arch-foe find her love match?!"

"Well, you did play matchmaker in a way" Shego said 'You did send her that synthodrone."

"That was to keep her busy while I unleashed my Diablos!" Drakken cried "And if you recall, both that relationship and my plan went under!"

"And if_ you _recall" Shego said "The side effect to that was that it helped Stoppable discover how much Possible meant to him. And after Kimmie learned Erik's true colors, she realized that her dream man was a boy she's known since preschool. So, in a way, you did help Possible find her soulmate."

Drakken growled "But it was unintentional! And now I'm the laughingstock of the villain world! They're calling me Cupid, saying I should give up the global domination thing and start a dating service!"

Shego roared laughter "Well then, I guess we should call you the _love _doctor!"

Drakken scowled "Not helping!"

"Relax, Dr. D" Shego said "You're evil rep can still be salvaged." _Not that it's much of a rep in the first place _she thought to herself. "Now if you saved the world, then your rep would be torched."

"Now, Shego" Drakken said "Why would I go and do something like that?!" Just then, an evil smile began to grow on his face. "Shego, I have it! The perfect way to restore my evil career!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really? People say I'm the one who helped Possible and the buffoon hook-up, but soon I'll be known as the one who broke them up!"

Shego looked at her employer with a shocked look. Breaking up a happy couple was lower, fouler, and more despicable than anything she ever heard of. A smile appeared on her face. "Okay, Doc, you've got me interested."

Glad to hear his green assistant was on board with his newest scheme, Drakken elaborated his plan. "We will cause a rift between Possible and the buffoon, decimating their relationship. Not only will my villain's cred grow, but as an added bonus, Kimmie and her partner will be so hurt that they'll be in no condition to stop my future schemes!"

"Sounds good, Doc" Shego said "But how do we break them up?"

Drakken smiled "Glad you asked. It's the perfect opportunity to test my newest invention."

Drakken ran to his desk, opened a drawer and fished out a flat disk that looked oddly familiar.

"Whoa there, Doc!" Shego said as she backed up "After my last experience with one of those, I don't want that thing anywhere near me! And why are you claiming it's _your _invention? That monstrosity was created by that wacko Bortel."

"Shego, relax" Drakken said "First of all, that experience was as unnerving to me as it was to you. Second of all, this isn't a moodulator. It's a vocal overrider!"

"A what?" Shego asked dumbfounded.

"When attached to my victim, the overrider plugs directly their vocal cords, giving my control over them. I can then make them say anything I want!" Drakken said proudly.

"So, basically" Shego said "It can turn anyone into a ventriloquist dummy." That earned a growl from Drakken, "And just how does this thing help us break apart Kimmie and Stoppable?"

Drakken grinned "Shego, you of all people should know that words can hurt."

**II. **

Kim Possible walked to her locker in high spirits. Not only did she and her boyfriend save the entire country of Iceland from Dementor's Shock Canon, but they both aced Barkin's history test.

Kim was opening her locker when a pair of big, strong, warm hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who" said a gentle mysterious voice.

Kim giggled and decided to play along. "Is it that most handsome guy in the world?"

The hands lifted off Kim's eyes, she twirled around and saw the face she never got tired of seeing: a face with cute freckles on each cheek, two attractive big ears, a head of unruly straw colored hair, and two handsome chocolate-brown eyes.

"Ooh, even better" Kim said in a teasing manner "It's Ron."

Her boyfriend laughed and affectionatelysaid "Hey, KP."

"Hey, yourself" Kim said just as affectionately "So, what's our game plan for tonight?"

"How would feel about going for a romantic walk in the park with the best looking guy in Middleton?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to" Kim said "But I'd rather go with you."

"Very cute, KP" Ron said mockingly.

"Yes, you are" said Kim in a warm manner.

The two lovers decided to risk getting detention due to Barkin's "No PDA" policy and went into a furious lip-lock. Their tongues wrestled for a solid thirty seconds before they heard the familiar sound of a computer coming on, someone spitting, yelping in surprise and falling out of their chair. Reluctantly breaking their lock, the two teens turned to the computer in Kim's locker as Wade climbed back into his chair.

"I'll never get use to that" he said "If you guys are going to play tonsil hockey in front of Kim's locker, please keep the door closed!"

"Okay" Kim said "Aside from interrupting our fun, what's the reason you called, Wade?"

"I just thought you should know that Drakken and Shego have broken into a high-security lab" Wade said.

Kim sighed. "Don't they ever take a break? Well, the sooner we take care of them, the sooner we can have our date."

"And you're going to love it, KP" Ron said _Especially the surprise I have in store _Ron thought to himself as he patted his pocket.

"What about our ride?" Kim asked Wade.

"It'll take some time" said Wade "But I should have a ride for you in ten minutes." He said these last words with a link before signing off.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Ron asked as he looked at his gf mischievously.

Making sure Barkin was nowhere around, Kim and Ron resumed the activity Wade interrupted.

**III.**

While Shego stood guard, Drakken scoured the lab, picking up any piece of equipment that fascinated him.

"Dr. D, is this really necessary?" Shego asked.

"Shego" Drakken said as he opened a drawer and started to stuff microchips into his sack "In order for my plan to work, Possible and the buffoon have to find us. Besides, I'm running low on equipment at the lair and need to restock, so I figure we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Then I guess we can add murder to your list of crimes" came a voice from behind.

Turning around, the villains spotted the two familiar teens they had grown to despise.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken cried, pretending to be shocked.

"Who were you expecting?" Ron asked.

"Actually, you" Shego said as she powered up and charged at Kim.

While Kim and Shego brawled, Ron creped up behind Drakken, who was looking over a new model microscope.

"Ooh, I always wanted one of those" Drakken said as he picked up the microscope. Before he could put it in his sack, a large hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry" said Ron in a joking manner "Before you can continue your shopping spree, I need to see your credit card."

"Fine" Drakken said with an evil smirk "Here it is" and he swung his bag of loot at Ron's face and knocked him flat on his back.

Kim, who just witnessed the act, looked at Drakken and said "You better hope he didn't lose any teeth. If his smile is ruined, I'll see you get an extra twenty years added to your sentence."

"Oh, no, not that!" Drakken mockingly whined before going back to his looting "I'm already up to forty!"

"Hey, Kimmie" Shego said behind her "How about a haircut?" she said as she lunged at Kim with glowing hands.

"No, thanks" Kim said as she ducked to avoid her attacker "Ron likes my hair just the way it is"

"Is there anything you _won't_ do for that dofus?" Shego teased.

"At least what I do for _my _man, I do by choice" Kim said before she ran up and kicked Shego in the chest "And that's for calling Ron a dofus."

Shego did a leg sweep and knocked Kim to the ground "And _that's_ for saying Drakken's my man!" she yelled before jumping at Kim "And who's to say I don't do what I do by choice. I can leave that moron any time I want!"

"Then why don't you?" Kim teased. She liked being the one doing the teasing. And the look on Shego's face told Kim it was having the results she expected. Shego charged at Kim, angry as a hornet. Kim took advantage of Shego's temper and soon had her on the ropes. Meanwhile, Drakken was trying stuff a large motherboard into his sack.

"Need some help with that?" came a voice from behind.

"Why, yes, thank you." Drakken said as he turned to the source of the voice and came face to puffy face with Ron. The blonde boy wound up and delivered a powerful a punch to Drakken's jaw.

"Now we're even" Ron said with a smile.

Drakken grabbed a long piece of metal and hurled it at Ron. The makeshift weapon barely hit the side of Ron's hip.

"Ha! You missed!" Ron said triumphantly. Then he felt a draft. Looking down, Ron saw his pants dropped on the ground. The piece of metal had sliced Ron's belt.

"Aw, man!" Ron complained as he picked up his trousers. Drakken seized the opportunity. Running at Ron like a football player, Drakken knocked the blonde to the ground. Ron started to get up, his back facing Drakken. The blue scientist knew the time was right.

With the flat disk in his hand, Drakken ran up behind Ron. Before the boy could get on his feet, the blue scientist struck the back of his neck, sending him back to the ground.

"RON!" Kim cried as she saw Drakken's act. Taking the opportunity, Shego pulled the disk Drakken gave her out of her pocket, knocked Kim over and pinned her to the ground by the neck.

"Come, Shego" Drakken said as he finished stuffing the motherboard into his sack of loot "Our work here is done."

As Kim and Ron got to their feet, Drakken and Shego jumped into their escape craft and flew off.

"Later, Princess!" Shego called as Drakken laughed more sinister than ever before.

Kim growled angrily as the two villains flew away. A groan from behind made Kim turn. She had forgotten about Ron.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Kim asked worried about what Drakken did to him.

"It's okay, KP" Ron said assuringly "I'm fine. Nothing's broken."

Believing her bf's words, Kim sighed with relief. Her thoughts then turned back to the fleeting villains. The look of her face told Ron everything.

"We'll get them next time, Kim" Ron said in an uplifting tone "In the meantime, I know something that'll cheer you up."

Kim eyes lit up. She had almost forgotten about their evening plans. Looking at Ron's cheery face, a smile began to emerge from Kim's serious demeanor. The prospect of a date with the man of her dreams was enough to lift her spirits out of the deepest of funks.

**IV.**

As Drakken and Shego entered the lair, Drakken started to gloat again. "Excellent work, Shego. Phase one of my plan is complete. Now all we have to do is wait till Possible and the buffoon interact!"

"And we will know that, how?" Shego asked.

"Ye of little faith, Shego" Drakken said proudly "My overriders also come equipped with tracking chips, hidden cameras, and microphones. We will know everything Kimmie and her boyfriend do!"

Shego smirked "Dr. D, sometimes you amaze me."

"Thank you, She-..." Drakken paused "Wait. What do you mean _sometimes_?"

Shego ignored her employer "Moving on, how do the overriders work?"

Deciding to get back to his assistant's 'sometimes' crack later, Drakken walked over to the large monitor. We can see all of images the overriders send us on the screen". He pointed to a couple of speakers on the panel. "Those will allow us to hear every word they say" He fished out two microphones marked #1 and #2 "And these will allow us to speak through them. #1 is on Ms. Possible and #2 is on the guy who's name escapes me." He paused for a minute before holding out the microphones "Now do you want to do want to do the speaking for Possible or the buffoon?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Shego took microphone number #2 "You know how I enjoy dissing Kimmie."

"Very well" said Drakken "Now let's see what our young lovers are up to."

The blue scientist flicked a switch marked #1. An image of Kim's bedroom appeared on the monitor. Drakken and Shego watched as Kim fitted herself with earrings.

"Looks like our timing couldn't be better, Doc" Shego said "From the looks of it, Kimmie's getting ready for a date with that dofus."

Drakken smiled evilly "Little do they know, it'll be their last date!"

**V.**

At the Possible household, Kim was searching her closet. Five minutes later, she emerged with victoriously with two red high-heels. After slipping them on, she walked over to her desk and picked up a bottle of _Emerald Passion_, the perfume Ron always enjoyed to smell on her. As she started to spray herself, her bedroom door opened and her mother stepped in.

"You look nice, honey" Anne said "Going on a date with Ron?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kim responded, her heart in high spirits.

Dr. Possible smiled at her daughter "I can't tell you how happy I am that things worked between you two. To tell the truth, I was always hoping he'd be the one."

Kim looked at her mother with her mouth agap. "Why didn't you say anything?! Ron and I could've gotten together sooner!"

"Do you really think you would've taken me seriously back then?" her mother asked.

Kim thought for a moment and realized that if her mother had mention her opinion about her relationship with Ron, Kim would've probably called her crazy and say things like 'That'll never happen in a million years'. Kim looked at her mother and smiled awkwardly.

"I thought so" Anne said "Besides, don't you think it was better that you two figured it out on you own?"

"I guess so" Kim said, then she giggled "Boy, am I stupid."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked curiously.

"I took Ron for granted for so long. I never realized how special he was. Mom, he's everything I ever wanted in a guy and more. He's kind, gentle, he make me laugh, he cares about me, he's willing to do anything for me, he treats me like a princess, and, in his own way, he's the cutest guy in school, no, scratch that, in Middleton."

"Really" Anne asked "How so?"

"Well" Kim started to describe her view of her boyfriend "He's got a great smile, his freckles are just so cute, the feel of his hair is wonderful, his ears are perfect, his hands are so warm, I practically melt when he wraps his arms around me, I feel so safe and secure when he touches me, and best of all, I can't help but get lost when I gaze into those handsome chocolate-brown eyes of his."

Anne Possible smiled, glad to see her daughter's relationship with the boy she knew since pre-k was so serious.

"You sound just like me when I was dating your father" she said "While he was pretty goofy, in he was own way, he was so sexy."

"TMI, Mom!" Kim said as she pushed mother out the door so she could finish getting ready for her date "TMI!"

**VI.**

It took everything Drakken and Shego had to keep from retching. Hearing Kim go on about how special she thought Ron was more then they can bear.

"I'm so glad I didn't have dinner yet" Drakken "Then again, I probably won't be able to now!"

Shego gagged "She's even mushier than oatmeal! You know, Dr. D, after hearing Kimmie say that, it would be a shame to break up her and her boy toy."

Drakken looked at the henchwoman with a shocked expression "Are you saying that you want to abandon the plan?"

"Are you kidding?!" Shego said with a smirk "I'm for it even more. After what Possible just said, it's even more sinister."

Shego leaned forward and flipped the switch marked #2.

"What are you doing?" Drakken asked.

"I want to hear what Stoppable thinks about Kimmie" Shego explained "If he's just as mushy as Possible, I'll really want to carry out this plan."

"Okay, fine" Drakken said as he reached for a paper bag "But I'm getting an airsick bag just in case."

**VII.**

Ron was in his room, preparing for his date with Kim. As Rufus helped him with his tie, Ron happily sighed "Rufus, buddy" he said with pure bliss "I must be the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, of all the guys out there, Kim Possible chose_ me _to be her boyfriend! I mean, it's almost like it was destiny. Aww, Rufus, how did a guy like me wind up with such a wonderful girl like her? I mean, Kim deserves so much more than me"

The mole rat looked up to his human and squeaked "You crazy"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little guy, but the truth is that Kim should be with someone just as fabulous as her."

"She want you" squeaked his pet.

Ron smiled "I know she wants to be with me, and I'm touched, I just wish I knew what it was that attracted her to me."

Rufus thought for a minute, then squeaked "Ron factor?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, I guess that's true. Oh, Rufus, Kim is just so perfect. Too perfect for me to express in words, but I guess I can try. She's athletic, smart, strong, fun, kind, considerate, playful and understanding, she's patent with me when I goof up, she supports me with whatever I do, and she's the most badilicious babe on the planet."

Rufus sighed with content as his human continued to praise his mate.

"Staring in those badical, beautilicious emerald eyes of hers always brings a smile to my face. It's like looking into the window of the most beautiful soul to exist. When I run my hands through those fiery-red locks of hers, I can't help but sigh with pleasure. I feel so complete when she's in my arms, her skin is as soft and smooth as silk, she has the perfect smile, and those lips of hers, oh, those fabulous red-rose lips. Rufus, I swear I feel electricity coursing through my veins when those lips touch me. KP is the most wonderful thing on the planet" Ron's eyes began to tear up "Even more glorious than Bueno Nacho."

Rufus nearly shrieked with horror and fainted when he heard this.

Seeing the expression on his mole rat's face, Ron said "Well, as shocking as it is, it's true. Bueno Nacho doesn't even come close to how much I care about Kim."

Trying to keep from hyperventilating, Rufus finished helping his master with his tie and jumped onto the dresser.

"Kim means more to me than anything in the world" Ron said as reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, Ron observed the contents: a shining gold ring with a large emerald on top. "And tonight, she'll find out" Ron said as he closed the box and returned it to his pocket. "Rufus, are you sure you're fine with sitting this one out?"

Rufus gave his master a sign that indicated he was okay with Ron going by himself. He knew this was something he had to do on his own. In fact, Rufus had insisted that Ron go alone. He knew that Ron had to stand on his own two feet one day, and this was the perfect time.

As Ron left his room he said "Wish me luck, little buddy."

Rufus waved to his departing human and squeaked "Good luck"

**VIII.**

After pulling his head out of his paper bag, Drakken looked at its contents, gagged, muttered "celery?", threw the bag into the trash then turned to his assistant "Are you happy, Shego? That was more mush than I could handle. And do you know when I ate celery?"

The green woman was busy rubbing her eyes. The glare from Ron's ring was too much for her. "Whoa, Doc, that was some serious bling Stoppable's got there. Must have been saving up for it for weeks."

"What would the buffoon want with a ring?" Drakken asked.

"Doy. Isn't it obvious?" Shego asked "He's going to pop the question to Kimmie."

"What?!" Drakken yelled. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, I'll say" Shego said "Kim Stoppable doesn't have much of a ring to it."

"Not that!" Drakken said "The idea of those two tying the not is crazy! Dating is one thing, but marriage?! "

"You're just going on like this because if they get married, the villains will never let you live it down."

"Is it that obvious?" Drakken asked.

"Oh, yeah" Shego responded "But on a side note, it seems things are pretty serious between those two."

"Meaning?" asked Drakken

"Meaning that if they broke up, they'd be totally devastated" Shego said with a nasty grin.

Drakken also began to grin evilly "Shego" he said "I do believe we're about to take on a new level of evil"

**IX.**

Kim and Ron walked through the park. While they did mainly focus on each other, they did life their gazes drift to observe the landscape around them.

"It's really beautiful out here" Kim said.

"Not as beautiful as you are this evening" said Ron. Seeing a glare on Kim's face, he added "Not that you're not beautiful every night."

Kim smiled "Nice recovery, lover boy."

Ron smirked and spotted a park bench "Want to sit down?"

"Totally. My feet are killing me" Kim responded.

The young couple sat themselves on the bench.

"Just think, Ron" Kim said "In one week, we'll be graduating."

"I know, it's exciting, isn't it?" Ron said "How many college acceptances have you gotten?"

"A ton" Kim said "How about you?"

"Well" Ron said "The Rondo got lucky and a few colleges are courting him. Especially a prestigious college looking for an excellent running back."

Kim smiled "That's great. Where is it?"

Ron cringed "In Russia"

"Russia?!" Kim was shocked.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm not going. I've got too many reasons to stay here" Ron said.

"Like what?" Kim asked.

"Well, most of them start with Kim and end with Possible" Ron said.

Kim giggled. It touched her that Ron would give up such an opportunity for her, and at the same time it felt very foolish.

"Are you sure about this, Ron?" Kim asked "A school like that would give you an excellent education"

"I'm sure, KP" Ron said. "There are other colleges a lot closer to home. Besides, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

_That's true _Kim thought to herself before gazing deeply into the chocolate brown orbs that she grew to love.

Looking into the eyes of his beloved, Ron decided the time was right.

"Kim" Ron said

"Yes, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I want to talk to you about something" Ron said as he reached into his pocket.

**X.**

Drakken and Shego observed the two teens in the park on their monitor.

"Now?" Shego asked

"Yes, Shego. I do believe it's showtime." Drakken said as he flipped a switch.

**XI. **

"What do you want to tell me, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron slowly removed the box from his pocket

"KP, I just want to say that...that dress makes you look _so _hippy! Ron covered his mouth _Why did I say that? _he thought to himself.

Kim eyes flared "What?" she said trying to control her temper.

"No, KP, what I meant was... You are the bossiest woman on the planet!" Ron shouted

Kim was shocked "What?"

"You heard me!" Ron said, unable to control himself "Every mission we go on, you call the shots! You say I'm your partner, but you always act like the leader!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to say that they could work out compromise so that Ron could leave his fair share of missions. Instead she said "First of all, you didn't seem to complain when I called the shots before, so I figured it would always be like that! Second of all, maybe I'm the leader because I'm the smart one in this group!"

Now it was Ron's turn to be shocked "What?"

"Yeah, that's right" Kim said unable to stop herself."You barely made it through high school! You should be lucky that you're graduating!"

Ron snapped back "I was pacing myself!"

"Pacing?" Kim remarked "Yeah, right. What are you a snail?"

Before Ron could retort, Kim went on "And another thing, of all the foolish things you've done, giving up the chance to go to such a college for me is the dumbest thing yet! You should be grateful that they want to take you in! And another thing, who says that I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes?"

Ron couldn't believe what his gf was saying "You mean you'd actually leave me for a fancy college?!"

"Maybe I would" Kim said mockingly.

Kim couldn't believe half the things that were coming out of her mouth. She hadn't this much less control of herself since she was hit by Drakken's truth ray. _What is going on here? _Kim thought to herself.

**XII.**

At their lair, Drakken and Shego couldn't stop giggling.

"Shego, I've never had so much fun before!" Drakken said as he laughed.

"Calm down, Dr. D" Shego said as she picked up her microphone "We're just warming up." Shego then spoke into it "How can you treat me this way? I'm willing to give up a quality education for you!" As she spoke these words, Ron repeated each one. Shego then turned to Drakken and said "Beat that"

Drakken smirked and said into his microphone "Quality education? With your grades? I'm starting to think this school isn't very picky."

Each word he said escaped Kim's mortified mouth.

On the monitor, the villains saw Ron was deeply hurt "I take you on an elegant date and this is the thanks I get?" he said.

Drakken spoke into his microphone "You call a walk in the park elegant?"

"But, Kim" Ron said on the monitor "I thought you okay with our simple dates."

"I am" Drakken said and Kim repeated "But would it kill you to be a little more romantic? I mean with that second rate job of yours, I thought you could afford a little more."

**XIII.**

Kim was appalled by what she just said. She didn't really mean to insult Ron's job. To tell the truth, she thought it was good money. Kim looked at her boyfriend to see a frown growing on his face.

"KP, don't be dissing Smarty-Mart" he said

"Or what?' Kim said in a taunting manner.

"Or I might start slamming_ your _favorite store" Ron said.

Kim's nose started to flare. "Ron, you can't compare Smarty-Mart to Club Banana! They have a much better and wider assortment of clothes." Kim still didn't know why she was saying these things, but she beginning to feel she meant them.

"Club Banana may have style" Ron said in a tone unlike his own "But that doesn't mean you do."

Kim's blood began to boil. What was Ron thinking, saying all that?

Ron asked himself as he continued his out-of-control rant "I mean that dress doesn't go with those earrings. And those shoes? I thought you of all people could do better."

Kim scowled "This coming from the guy who doesn't care if his socks match?"

"At least I don't care about expensive brands,_ KP_" Ron said.

The next thing Kim knew she was shouting "Yeah, because you are so cheap!"

**XIV.**

Shego laughed at the site of the two teens. They were involved in an argument that never of them had started. It was like they were puppets and she and Drakken were the puppeteers. It gave her a magnificent feeling "My turn" she said to her employer "Why you ungrateful, pompous, snobby, stuck up cheerleader!" she spoke into her microphone.

"Ooh, good one" Drakken said with a smirk.

Shego smiled "And I'm not done yet" she said as she motioned to the microphone.

**XV.**

Ron couldn't believe what he just said. Just as he was about to apologize for the crack, he blurted out "After eight years of loyalty and helping you save the world, this is how you repay me?!"

Kim scoffed "_Helped_ me? More like get in the way!"

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"You heard me" Kim said her voice out of control and her anger rising like crazy "On most of the missions we go on, you end up end trouble and I have to save the world_ and _your tail!"

Ron never heard Kim say such hurtful words. All of a sudden he found himself saying "Then why do take me along?!"

Kim sneered "Somebody has to be the distraction".

Ron looked at Kim mouth agaped. "So I am still just the sidekick" he said bitterly "I knew it!"

"Actually" Kim said "I'd call you more of a lackey. And not a very good one at that. Thanks to you, most of the bad guys we encounter get away!"

"WHAT?!" Ron hollered, his large ears starting to steam.

"Yeah" Kim said, her temper spiraling out of control "Like today. Because of you, Drakken and Shego got away, _again_!

"How was it _my _fault they escaped?!" Ron bellowed "If you recall, why you were dancing around with Shego, I had that blue goofball on the ropes!"

**XVI.**

"Goofball?!" Drakken turned to his assistant.

"I wanted it to sound like Stoppable" Shego explained.

"Oh" Drakken said as he turned to his microphone

**XVII.**

"Oh, yeah?" Kim mouthed Drakken's words "If you recall that, _goofball_ as you call him got the best of you! As soon as your pants fell, as _usual_, he knocked you to the ground! How could you let that creep sneak up on you like that?

"Look who's talking!" Ron shot back "The instant you looked away from Shego, she had you down. You know better than to turn away from her when fighting!"

Kim scowled "You know, you should feel grateful that I let you hang out with me. Not many people have the honor of being a personal friend of the famous Kim Possible."

"Okay" Ron said through gritted teeth "First of all, now_ you're_ the one getting a big head, second of all, I've known you even before you even became famous! You know, now that I think about it, Drakken's right: You're really _not_ all that. I mean you have the figure of a stick, the silliest hair and the goofiest lips I've ever touched."

"They're the only lips you've ever touched." Kim said at the top of her lungs. " And look who's talking! You have the dumbest smile, silly freckles, plain hair, and the most ridiculous ears I've ever seen! Now that I think about it, I can do so much better than you! With a boyfriend and a sidekick!"

**XVIII.**

That last line from Drakken clenched it. "Shego" he said as he shut off the microphones "I think our work is finished."

The two villains laughed manically and watched the two teens finish the fight they had started.

**XVIX.**

"I'm beginning to wonder what I ever saw in you!" Ron snarled.

"Well, that makes two of us!" Kim shrieked.

"I guess this means we're through!" Ron yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Their hearts filled with anger and depression and their eyes full of tears, the once happy lovers stood up and turned in opposite directions. Then, without so much as a good-bye they walked away from one another. And as they did, huge, black storm clouds began to form in the sky, thunder rumbling and lightning crackling.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Do You Know What You Have Done?

**Love Of Balance: Pt 2**

**I.**

It was unknown how the media got wind of Kim and Ron's break-up, but when they did, they fed on it like hyenas did a carcass. For one whole week, reporters bombarded the two teens with questions about what caused this tragedy, who started the fight, what were the reasons behind the break-up, and how it would effect their world saving. When questioned about the incident between them, all either teen would say was 'No comment', which only made the gossip circling them worse. With no facts to counter them, rumors had begun to spread that Kim and Ron had been secretly seeing a couple of old flames by the names of Josh and Tara behind each other's back. Even worse, some reporters thought that Kim had dropped Ron to pursue her arch-foe, Shego.

The break-up made the front page of every major newspaper, magazine, and tabloid with headlines like _The Event We Thought Would Never Happen_, _The Biggest Tragedy Of Our Time_, _Is This The End Of Team Possible?_, and_ What Will Become Of Our World Now? _

Every news station had a field day with the incident, they called it the scoop of the century. Every evening at eight, it was the first topic discussed. To them, this was juicer than the alleged engagement of Nicky Nick of the O Boyz and Brittina. It certainly was enough to take everyone's minds off the rumors of MC Honey and Starlet coming out of the closet.

One thing was for sure: Everyone considered this bigger news than what was happening around the world. On the same night Drakken drove a wedge between Kim and Ron, the weather patterns began to drastically alter. For a solid week since Kim and Ron's puppet fight, massive storms occurred nonstop around the world. There were horrific hurricanes, deadly blizzards, earthquakes, typhoons, tsunamis, monsoons, tornadoes, sleet, hail storms, volcanoes, and other unnatural natural disasters occurring worldwide.

While fields. meadows, forests, jungles, small villages and the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco were being devastated by lightning, coastlines all over North and South America were becoming submerged. There were rock slides in Arkansas and mud slides in Arizona. Sinkholes were appearing all over Florida, Maine, and New Hampshire. While both Dakotas were pummel by hailstones the size of Mt. Rushmore, both Carolinas sustained powerful gales. Ohio and Wyoming were buried in sleet. San Francisco, Texas, and Washington were beginning to crack up. Nevada, Oklahoma, and Nebraska became the victims of multiple tornadoes. The Great Lakes and the Mississippi River were beginning to flood. It was beginning to look like Kansas would experience another dust bowl, and Las Angeles began to experience massive fog banks (or at least they think so).

In addition, there were snowstorms south of the equator, heat waves in Alaska, Greenland, and around the Arctic Circle, as well as sandstorms in China, Japan, and Turkey. Iceland and Scotland were beginning to discover what would've happened if Dementor's Shock Canon had discharged. All of Europe experienced storms that could turn the Eiffel Tower into a lightning rod, finish the devastation of the Roman Colosseum, blow away the Chapel, and make the Tower of Pisa lean the other way.

Also, Venice's rivers were reaching street level, and, like San Fran, London's bridge was beginning to fall down (no pun intended). Hawaii and Cuba were being showered with icy rain. Siberia turned into the world's newest hotspot. There were monsoons in Africa and Australia. The Savanna and the Sahara began to become giant mud puddles, and Egypt's Nile River was parting faster than it did with Moses. Mt. Vesuvius and Mt. St Helen began to roar back to life while Mt. Everest began to turn to slush. To top it off, the icecaps began to crumble, which caused icebergs to drift into the center of every ocean, shifting the currents and causing more climatic changes. As if that wasn't enough, each day, the storms grew worse, the destruction becoming more and more critical. While there were no casualties, people feared it wouldn't be long before the death toll began.

Needless to say, these disturbing climatic changes caused many technical difficulties. Every form of communication was constantly down, there were rolling blackouts everywhere, computer systems were on the fritz, machines went haywire, and there were glitches and malfunctions every hour. It was worst than the alleged Y2K bug.

At the same time these disasters were taking place, animals were acting almost as strange as the weather. Dogs began howling, barking and snarling nonstop like crazy, and cats were yowling and hissing at nothing in particular. Sometimes they even attempted to attack their owners. Furthermore, people noticed at aquariums, ponds, lakes, and oceans that fish were swimming upside down and backwards. At zoos round the world, it was especially bizarre. Snakes were quivering like rabbits, monkeys kept trying to roar like lions, elephants thought they were bears, rhinos were behaving like ground hogs, hippos were being chased by ducks, sheep were becoming vicious, bats were flying around during the day, and zebras thought they were real horses.

Plants worldwide were acting just as peculiar. Even though it was mid-spring, trees in every forest were already losing their leaves. Acorns, walnuts, chestnuts, even pine needles couldn't be found anywhere. In florist shops, lively and healthy roses were turning into dead brambles, sweet smelling tulips became sour, violets were turning gray, goldenrods once filled to the brim with nectar were tapped out, no petals could be found on any daisies or petunias, sunflowers were looking more like the moon, and buds were wilting as fast as they opened. On every farm, tomatoes were rapidly swelling and becoming rotten, pumpkins were exploding, watermelons were drying out into raisins, eggplants were becoming spoiled, fields of corn were turning into small deserts, trees were turning into match sticks, bushes were becoming flatter then pancakes, weeds were growing higher then a sky scrapper. and all vegetables grown underground were so foul, even gophers wouldn't touch them. In jungles, it seemed that vines were attacking anything that moved, the tips of roots were sticking out of the ground, and poisonous plants were popping up everywhere.

The worst part about all this was that scientists had no clue as to the cause of any of these events. It was the most baffling thing they encountered. The greenhouse gases were under control, the balance of freshwater and saltwater was normal, and ph levels hadn't altered one bit. The most brilliant minds in the world had no choice but to admit it: For once, they were completely and utterly stumped.

**II.**

While the world's brightest minds racked their brains out trying to find logic in this crisis, a certain blue scientist didn't even know any of this was happening. Dr. Drakken paid no attention to the events that were occurring outside his lair for the past week. The moment he saw Kim and Ron's love life go up in smoke, he locked himself in his lab and began working on the plans for his most diabolical world-domination plot ever, even greater than his Diablo scheme. Filled with new confidence and determination after destroying Kim and Ron's happiness, Drakken began to tap into his true evil genius essence. For a full week, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he didn't observe the news on the worldwide disasters. He worked through power failures, dripping ceilings, earthquakes, and snapping pencils. He ignored the howling winds, rumbling thunder, the pelting sound of hailstones on the roof, the barking of Commodore Puddles, the complaining of his henchmen, even the growling of his own stomach.

Finally, exactly one week later, Drakken was satisfied. He felt he had devised the perfect plot. He had taken everything into account while drawing up his plans. He didn't leave out a single detail. His calculations were precise, his computations were accurate, and his figures and estimates were painstaking. There wasn't a single flaw to be found, no weak spots to be exploited, no plot holes that can be used to beat him. It was completely airtight. As Drakken picked up the flawless notes, he smirked to himself _Nothing can stop me this time! Not that anyone will be there to stop me this time! HA HA HA!_

**III.**

While waiting for her employer to draw up his next silly scheme, Shego kept herself busy be observing ever form of media she could. The events taking place in the outside world really caught her eyes. Shego couldn't believe that Kim and Ron's parting had such an effect on the world. She was also pretty ticked that some people thought of her and Kim as a couple. To her, that was something that Stoppable would call sick and wrong. But what really got Shego's attention was nature's attitude. Unlike her blue boss, Shego monitored the new about the wacky weather patterns daily (that is, when the power didn't give out)._ Boy, the world is really a mess at the moment _Shego thought to herself exactly one week after Kim and Ron were forced apart _Drakken could take the opportunity to launch his plan now, that is, if he ever comes up with one._ Just then, she heard a door open and footsteps approaching her.

"Shego!" Drakken said proudly as he came out of his lab, clutching the plans for his newest, most ingenious, most insidious, and possibly greatest foolproof, surefire, end-all scheme for global conquest "I have it! First, we..."

Before the villain could begin to elaborate on his ultimate plan, a strong gust of icy wind blew the front door wide open and threw Drakken up against the wall. With the wind shoving him into the wall, Drakken struggled along the side until finally the blue villain managed to pull himself away from of the powerful wind stream.

After shaking off the feelings moist and cold the draft had left him with, Drakken looked down and was mortified. The icy wind had completely drenched his papers. All the hard work he had done in the past week was ruined. His greatest plan to conquer the world had been foiled before it even started!

"NO! My masterpiece of malice, gone!" Drakken screamed as he threw down the ruined papers and began to jump up and down like a spoiled brat. "It's not fair!" he cried "Even when Kim Possible's indisposed, I still lose! What does the world have against me trying to take ove..." Drakken's rant was cut short.

The icy gust had been filling the lair and Drakken was now shivering and shaking.

"S-Sh-Shego!" Drakken quivered "Close that blasted door!"

Annoyed that she did all that waiting for nothing, Shego made her way to door and pushed with all her might, but found the wind blowing it open was just as strong as she was. Shego tried as hard as she could to shut the door, but it just wouldn't budge.

"I could use a little help over here, Doc!" Shego finally cried.

Still ticked about his perfect scheme being foiled by something as simple as Mother Nature, Drakken walked over to the door to help his assistant. As he did, Shego glanced outside and was shocked at the sight before her eyes.

"You better take a look at this, Doc" she said.

Still grumbling, Drakken poked his head out the door. What he saw

made his crankiness vanish and replaced it with a look of pure disbelief. The wind was howling like a wolf, lightning was striking everything, hills were freezing solid, and trees were being knocked over, their roots being completely ripped out of the ground. At the same time, hailstones were pelting every inch of the island, sand from the beach was flying everywhere and the tidal waves were growing taller by the minute. At that moment, a large hailstone came falling from the sky towards Drakken. Before the blue villain could pull his head back in...Bonk!

"You alright, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

Drakken pulled his head back into the doorway. Shego took one look at the blue villain and tried to suppress a giggle. Drakken was wearing a nasty frown on his face and a bruise on his head that looked like a hill. Finally, Shego couldn't hold it in anymore and was soon doubled over with laughter.

Sneering at his guffawing assistant, Drakken barked "Alright, alright, you've had your laugh! Now let's get this thing closed otherwise you may look like me."

The thought of getting bopped like her boss snapped Shego out of her laughing frenzy. Then, struggling with all their might, the two villains finally managed to close their door. After making sure the door was tightly shut, Drakken turned his attention to the large lump on top of his head.

As her employer walked away to tend to his new head, Shego decided to make sure the entire lair was secure. She didn't realize the conditions around the world were this severe.

Meanwhile, Drakken made his way to the first aid kit they kept for just such emergencies "Let's see" Drakken said as he looked through the sections of the kit_ Experiment-related bruises, _No,_ Kim Possible-related bruises _"No" _Buffoon-related bruises "_No"_ Shego-related bruises _"NO! Ah, here it is!" And he pulled out a small box marked _Nature-related bruises._

"Shego" Drakken said as he rubbed his bump with ointment "Is it just me, or does the weather seem a little berserk today?"

"News flash, Dr. D" Shego said as she started to board up the windows "It's been this crazy all week. You've been so caught up in devising your 'ultimate' scheme that you haven't noticed."

Drakken began to stress. What if someone else was taking advantage of Kim's love life going up in smoke? They might take over the world before him! "Do you suppose some other villain is causing this?" he asked his green assistant.

"Can't be Dementor" Shego said "He's still in the hoosgow with his brother-in-law, and from the sounds of it, Myron's an even worse cell mate then Lucre."

Though hearing his rival was still locked up (as well as having a worst time in there then him) Drakken wouldn't relax until he learned who was responsible

"What about Killigan?" Drakken asked " Or the Seniors? Or Monkey Fist?"

"It couldn't be Killigan or the Seniors" Shego responded "Their islands are being devastated by this. And last I heard, Monkey Fist was searching for something called the Yono."

Drakken sighed with relief. Knowing that his greatest competitors for world conquest weren't active meant that the weather wasn't being manipulated by them or any other villain. However, the blue villain couldn't help but wonder what the true cause of this was.

After thinking it over for five minutes and not coming up with a logically answer, the villain shrugged "Oh, well. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll let up eventually" the blue scientist finished bandaging his bruise before walking back to his lab "Now if you'll excuse me" he said with a sigh "I have to go back to the drawing board."

At that moment, the two villains heard a rumbling that didn't sound like an earthquake or thunder.

"Whoa, I didn't realize I was so hungry" Drakken said

"That isn't your stomach, bird brain!" Shego said worriedly

Suddenly, the power went out and the room went pitch-black. Shego heard a high-pitched squeal and groaned _What a baby _to herself.Just then, lightning flashed outside, causing Shego to jump up and look to the boarded up windows. Instead of fading instantly, the flash glowed brighter. Soon, a burst of white light entered the lair through the cracks in the windows and touched down in the middle of the floor. Drakken and Shego watched as the light twisted, turned, and began to take shape and form. In a matter of seconds, a strange creature appeared in the center of the room.

It was the most bizarre thing the two villains ever saw, and they had seen a lot! It looked like a cross between a bat and a dragon. It had a strange coloring of red and gold. It was muscular, it had powerful arms and legs, long razor sharp claws and fangs, two silver horns on top of it's head, rigged, pointy ears, and a long scaly tail. The freakiest thing about this intruder was that it didn't have pupils and it's eyes were pure white. There was a strange glow around the creature's body which illuminated the entire room.

Normally, Drakken would be freaked by this being's appearance, instead, he became ticked. His day was already sour enough. First, his greatest plan to take over the world was ruined before he could enact it, then he got clunked on the head by a ridiculously large piece of ice, and now, this strange whatever was intruding in his lair. Well, he was fed up and refused to take it anymore "Who are you? And for that matter what are you?" the blue scientist snapped at the being in a tone that matched his mood "And what are you doing coming into my lair uninvited, especially without knocking?!"

Shego was starting to become really nervous. Her boss had done some foolish things in the past, but insulting this mysterious creature who just appeared out of nowhere definitely took the cake.

To the villains' surprise, the creature maintained a calm face and said "In this order" in an echoing voice "I go by the name S, I am a cosmic spirit, and I am here because I seek the one called Drew Theodore P. Lipsky"

Drakken scowled. He hated when people (except his mother) used his real name. However, he was interested in what this interstellar being wanted with him, but he still wasn't in the mood for unwelcome company, no matter how polite they were. _And who has a letter for a name? _he thought to himself.

"If you must know" the blue scientist said out loud and annoyed "The person you're searching for is me. Only now, I go by Dr. Drakken. Now that you've found me, would you please tell me what you want and scram?"

"Silence!" the creature's voice boomed, it's personality changing. The ground trembled at the same time.

Hearing the strange being's voice intensify, Drakken's attitude vanished and he meekly backed up into a corner, cringing. Shego sighed at her cowering employer. Normal, she'd be appalled by his behavior, but in this case, she felt it was he was acting appropriately.

The being known as S went on "Do you have any idea of the consequences of what you've done?! " the entire lair shook when the spirit spoke.

This offended Drakken. While he did enjoy taking credit for horrible things that happened, he didn't like being blamed for things that he wasn't responsible for. Gathering what courage he had left, he approached the being. "But I haven't done anything yet" the blue scientist said defensively "I did have the mother-of-all domination schemes, but it was..."

"Silence!" the creature interrupted loudly as thunder crackled outside.

Drakken shut up and scurried behind Shego. As the green assistant looked at the blue man seeking security behind her, she could hear the sound of the hailstones pelting the side and roof of the lair grow harder and louder and the intensity of the rain coming down outside magnifying.

Turning back to the strange creature, the two villain watched as he held out his hands. An image appeared in either one. In one hand was an image of Kim and in the other was an image of Ron.

"Do you recognize these two?" the spirit asked.

"Of course" Drakken said "It's Kim Possible and her sidekick whose name escapes me."

"First of all, his name is Ronald Stoppable" the creature said in an upset tone "Second of all, he's the partner of Kimberly Possible, not her sidekick!"

"Okay, okay" Drakken said nervously "He's her partner. Well, what about them?"

"Do you recall what you did to them one week ago?" the stranger asked.

"Certainly" Drakken said proudly "I forced them apart using my vocal overriders! It was my greatest and most evil achievement yet!"

"Uh, Dr. D" Shego tapped on the villain's shoulder nervously.

"Oh, alright, Shego" Drakken misunderstood what she wanted "Shego helped out a little" the green woman tapped harder "Okay, a lot", Shego tapped rapidly "More than her share" Shego was practically poking him "Alright, fine! Shego played one of the biggest roles in my plan to toast my arch-foe's relationship! There, are you happy now, Shego?!"

"Uh, Dr. D, I'm flattered that you mentioned me, but for once, I don't think I want any credit for evil deeds!" Shego cried as she pointed to their houseguest who was wearing a very nasty sneer.

"Do you realize that you've committed one of the most horrible deed in the cosmos?!" the beast called S shouted at the villains.

"Uh, how so?" Drakken asked meekly.

"For one thing, you've sabotaged one of the most precious things that exist: love. Second of all, you've destroyed what took us years to create!"

"Um, us?" Drakken asked dumbfounded.

"Me and my fellow cosmic spirits B and M" the creature answered "We watch over everything in the cosmos and guide beings through their destinies."

Drakken was about to ask why the spirits hadn't helped him realize his destiny as ruler of the world, but Shego, who sensed what he was about to say, elbowed him in the ribs.

"We have been monitoring Kimberly and Ronald for over a decade and a half" S said stoutly "Never before have we seen two individuals with such a unique destiny."

"What do you mean?" asked a befuddled Drakken.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" the creature asked annoyed "Kimberly and Ronald were destined to be together ever since the day they were born. Do you honestly believe that a boy and girl who have known each other since they were children, have been there for each other, have enjoyed each other's company, and have been true friends for over ten years aren't meant to spend the rest of their lives together?"

Drakken thought for a minute then said "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty obvious."

"Since the day Kimberly and Ronald came into this world, we made their lives one of our biggest priorities" S explained "Ever since the day they first met, it was clear that these two shared a very special bond, one unlike any we cosmic spirits had ever seen before. From that day on, we watched over them more thoroughly than any other being, taking it upon ourselves to ensure that this bond reach its peak. From their first meeting at preschool to their first mission. From their first fight to their first date, almost everything that's happened to those two has occurred due to our guidance and interventions. Do you actually think that most of things that they went through were a coincidence?"

"Hmm" Drakken said "I guess not."

"The bottom line is that we've spent the last fourteen years observing Kimberly and Ronald's relationship, watching it cultivate and flourish into what it became over a year ago" the cosmic one stated with pride "When they got together at their prom, we cosmic spirits cheered like there was no tomorrow" the being said happily before looking at Drakken with a sneer "And then you go and ruin all our hard work! Decimating something so delicately developed by the cosmic spirits is one of the most fiendish things that one can do!"

"Woo-hoo! Did you hear that, Shego?" Drakken said with a smirk "According to this guy, I'm more evil than I thought! I'll go down in history as one greatest villains that ever lived!"

"Great, congratulations, Doc" Shego said flatly. She knew there would be no living him now.

The cosmic creature growled at the blue villain "First of all, that wasn't meant to be a complement. Second of all, you fail to realize how serious this is!"

Drakken turned to the being "So a couple of teenagers went splitsville, big deal. It happens all the time."

"Not with these two" the being said trying to stay calm "Ronald and Kimberly are meant to be together forever!"

"You mean they _were_" Drakken said smugly.

While her boss was going at it with the interstellar stranger, Shego could swear that she heard the waves pounding the cliff harder and harder, the hills starting to crumble, and the wind's howling becoming louder by the minute.

"This tragedy you created was not meant to happen!" the beast called S was shouting to Drakken "Kimberly and Ronald's romance was suppose to last for eternity!"

Drakken shrugged "Things change."

"But this was one of those things that was suppose to endure anything!" the cosmic spirit yelled.

"Well, sometimes, things don't go like we want them" Drakken said getting aggravated "Believe me, I know."

"It's not the way we want it! It's the way it's suppose to be!" S the spirit groaned "You still don't understand the horror you've brought about!"

Drakken had taken enough "Would you mind telling me why you are getting so worked up about Possible and her boy splitting like atom?" he asked firmly.

"Because" the creature called S said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice "Ronald and Kimberly's relationship was so strong, pure, and true that it was directly linked to the natural order's cosmic balance. When you created that rift between Kimberly and Ronald, the balance was disrupted and it began to fall apart. With the balance so severely damaged, all of your world's natural forces are drastically shifting, resulting in catastrophic climatic events around the globe!"

Even though Drakken didn't understand what that meant, he knew it didn't sound good "Wh-What are you saying?" he asked in a nervous manner.

"I'm saying that the storms and other unnatural occurrences your planet is experiencing are a direct result of you severing Kimberly and Ronald's bond!"

Drakken instantly thought this was most ridiculous thing he ever heard. "You expect me to believe that all this is happening just because I destroyed my arch-foe's relationship with her so-called soulmate?" the blue villain asked in tone indicating he thought the whole thing sound farfetched.

"You ask that question even after meeting me?" the creature who went by S asked "Why? Do you doubt the word of a cosmic spirit? And do you have another explanation for this planet's out-of-control weather patterns?"

The blue villain thought for a few minutes, then began muttering about the wise guy freak getting the best of him with circumstantial facts.

"What was that?" S had heard part of Drakken's mutter.

"Uh, nothing!" the blue scientist said quickly. The being called S stared at him for a couple of minutes before getting back to the matter at hand.

"The point is that" the creature said " because of your actions, your planet is suffering due to a cosmic calamity of epic proportions! You're lucky I don't incenerate you right now! "

It was then that Shego decided not to stick around anymore and take her chances with the weather "Well, have fun with your new friend, Dr. D" she said as she walked to the front door "I'm heading to the spa if these storms you've caused haven't decimated it yet."

"Not so fast!" the spirit yelled at the green woman before she got out the door "You're just as much involved in this as him!"

"But it was all the Doc's plan!" Shego said as if she was on trial.

"True, but you went along with it willingly! In fact, you took enjoyment out of hurting Kimberly and Ronald!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Shego said sheepishly "I'm a villain."

The look on the creature's face told Shego that she wasn't helping herself.

When he was sure Shego wasn't going to get away, the creature spoke to Drakken again " Furthermore, unless the damage is repaired" it said in an empty tone "These conditions will continue to get worse until all is no more"

Drakken gulped. That sounded more evil then he had in mine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Shego interrupted the silence "You mean if Possible and Stoppable don't get back together, the entire planet will be destroyed?!"

"Actually" the creature who went by S said bitterly "The entire universe."

"WHAT?!" the two villains shouted simultaneously.

"All star system are effected by the cosmic balance. Other worlds are gong through turmoil as is yours. You should feel lucky, your planet is better off than others. Behold!" the creature called S said as his eyes began to glow. Beams of light shot from the spirit's eyes and in a moment, hundreds of pictures appeared before the two villains.

Drakken and Shego observed the images. Mercury and Venus had reversed order and were beginning to crack. The red planet Mars was turning pitch-black. Hanging over the red-to-black planet was Saturn whose rings were beginning to dissolve. Jupiter, who was starting to dissipate into pure gas, was dancing with a crumbling Uranus, and Pluto, who was now Earth's new neighbor, was growing at an alarming rate.

Looking at more images, they noticed that the stars were acting bizarre as well. The Big Dipper was getting smaller by the minute, Orion's belt was drifting farther apart, Scorpius, Leo, and Taurus were spiraling together, Draco and Hydra were mixing, Cetus was scrambled with Pegasus, it was hard to tell the difference between Libra and Pisces, Gemini was splitting in two, it looked like Hercules was standing on his head, Aquarius and Sagittarius looked like twins, and you couldn't tell where Virgo began and where Aries ended.

The sun wasn't looking too good either. Flares were circling the fiery orb, whose appearance made it looked like it had an ugly cross between the measles and chicken pox. Also, it appeared as if the ball of burning gas was rapidly turning from yellow to red.

After the images vanished, S spoke "These events are occurring everywhere, with the chaos becoming more and more extreme by the hour. At this rate, it won't be long before it all blows like one of the cheap buildings you inhabit."

Drakken wanted to tell the creature that his lairs weren't that flimsy and that they were usually destroyed due to Kim's interference, but decided against it, not wanting to make the beast any angrier then it already was. Shego, meanwhile, sneered at her boss. "Way to go, Dr. D" she said sarcastically "You finally do something truly evil, and you end up destroying the universe!"

Drakken started to panic. As much as he wanted to reinforce his evil rep, he didn't want to be known as the person who destroyed the entire cosmos. Also, he couldn't rule a world that no longer existed, especially if he no longer existed as well!

"Well" Drakken said to the cosmic spirit called S "Do something! If you're so powerful, can't you stop this?!"

S shook his head "I cannot. You were the ones that caused this, and only you can reverse it."

Shego didn't like where this was heading "So what you're saying is..."

"You broke Kimberly and Ronald up, so you have to get them back together" S answered.

"WHAT?!" Drakken bellowed angrily "You expect me to help my teen nemesis get back with the guy who's name escapes me?! After all the hard work I put into wrecking their love life?! Forget it!"

S sneered angrily at Drakken.

"Uh. Dr. D" Shego said nervously as she stared at the cosmic being "I don't think you should mess with this guy."

"I don't care, Shego" Drakken said defiantly "This creep cannot just barge into my lair and order me around!"

The creature began to glow brighter

"I really don't think we're in a position to disobey him" Shego said through gritted teeth.

"Shego" Drakken growled "There's no way I'm going to play cupid for a couple of brats that constantly foil my plans for world domination! Not to mention dismantling one of the greatest evil plots ever made! Read my lips: I WILL NOT DO IT!"

Just then, S raised his arms and two bolts of lightning were fired at Drakken. Shego pushed the blue villain to the ground just before the blast hit him. The villains watched as the bolts hit a machine behind Drakken and explode.

As he got to his feet, Drakken was about to yell at the cosmic creature for destroying his equipment before Shego covered his mouth and whispered in his ear "The next one could be you."

His pupils shrinking, Drakken's attitude changed "Okay, okay, we'll do it" he said with a smile "But I won't like it" he muttered to himself.

"Good" S said "Just know that if you fail, the entire universe will be destroyed" He then frowned at the two villains before adding "And if you two happen to survive the destruction, we cosmic spirits will make you suffer for an eternity!" which earned a gulp from the blue and green villains.

And with that, the spirit known as S vanished in another bright flash of light. At the same time, Drakken's back-up generator kicked in and the lights came back on.

Finally, Drakken began to grumble "A fine thing" he said sulking "My first true act of evil, and I have to undo it!"

"Hey, I don't like it, either, but you heard the guy" Shego said "If those kids don't kiss and make-up, we can kiss the entire solar system good-bye!"

Drakken scoffed "Oh, please. He was obviously blowing it out of proportion. I bet the conditions aren't half as bad as he lead us on to believe."

Just then, the winds completely ripped the roof off the lair, and in moments, a colossal downpour was completely soaking the interior of the lair.

"You were saying?" asked a drenched Shego.

Sputtering, Drakken turned on the intercom, "Attention, henchmen" he said into it "While Shego and I are out, I want you to call my mother, have her knit an extra large tarp, and use it to cover the top of the lair."

"Yes, sir" responded several voices from the other end of the intercom.

After switching the device off, Drakken turned to his assistant "Come on, Shego" he said as he walked to the hovercar "Let's get this over with before we no longer have a lair" He then began to mumble "Can't believe I actually have to play matchmaker for those annoying teens!"

After a few seconds, Shego had a realization "Dr. D" she said "You're not just playing matchmaker. You're saving the world!"

Drakken looked like he would have a heart attack.

"Wait a minute" Shego said as she had another realization "You're not saving the world..."

Drakken sighed with relief.

"You're saving the universe!" Shego finished

Drakken nearly fainted.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Confessions

**Love Of Balance: Pt 3**

It had been the worst week of Kim's life. First there was that horrible break-up with Ron. Then, she walked all the way back to her house in the rain. Her family was surprised to see her home so early, and in such a mood. After being constantly asked about what happened, she reluctantly told the four Possibles about her disastrous date that ended with her and Ron going splitsville. Her parents and brothers couldn't understand how such a wonderful relationship that had lasted over thirteen years could fall apart in just one night.

As if that wasn't enough, the media somehow instantly found out about it. She couldn't go onto her front porch without being ambushed by questions and flashing cameras. Once or twice, James had to threaten to let Jim and Tim fire their rockets at the reporters if they didn't get off the lawn. Kim really found irritating that the break-up was on the eight 'o' clock news every evening, along with the front of every newspaper, tabloid, and magazine. She was also annoyed that people thought the cause of the break-up was that so she could hook-up with Josh or Shego. Given her current condition, Kim didn't feel like being in another relationship again, let alone with a villain, or a girl.

At school, it was really terrible. Many students (and even teachers) were showing grief over Kim's failed romance. Others (especially Bonnie) thought it was funny, as they said that it would've died eventually. Kim never felt so down before in her life. When she and Ron passed each other in the halls, they looked away from one another, they didn't make eye contact, and they didn't speak to each other.

Also, there was the weather. All week, there were critical emergencies around the globe. With Ron gone, Kim found herself working harder than usual, saving towns everywhere from disasters like floods, rock slides, earthquakes and volcanoes on her own. She even had to once again save the members of the Billionaire's Club, which was frozen- again! As hard as Wade tried, he couldn't figure out the cause of these incidents. It was especially hard for him because his system kept glitching up.

Then, there was graduation. Kim thought graduation was suppose to be one of the greatest days of her life, but never before did she have such a miserable day. She had a really tough time avoiding contact with Ron and the weather really matched her mood by blowing arctic-like winds and raining like never before. Not even a tarp covering the entire football field could protect the ceremony from the disastrous climate conditions. The newspapers called it the dreariest graduation in the history of Middleton High. Not even an invasion of aliens could be worse than what happened.

Today, Kim was at her job at the mall's Club Banana. Unfortunately, the Sloth was badly damaged by hailstones during one of her missions and her brothers had to perform extensive repairs, meaning she had to walk to work in the rain. Her walk was a nasty one as it was raining so much that the roads were practically flooded. The fact that the winds continued to turn her umbrella inside out didn't help either. All these factors add up to one thing: Kim arrived at work completely drenched.

The exhausted heroine was now organizing clothes, but due to a combination of fatigue from the past week's events and frustration she retained from her nasty break-up with Ron, she was mixing up outfits.

"Yo, Kim!" the teen hero's friend, Monique called her out of her state of absent-mindedness "I_ so _don't think that a black sweater goes with a yellow skirt!"

"Oops" Kim said as she realized her goof-up "Sorry about that, Mon. I've been a little weary lately from all these missions."

"Are you sure it's exhaust that's got you, Girl?" Monique inquired.

"Meaning?" Kim asked.

"Admit it, Girl" Monique said "You miss him. You haven't been yourself all week."

Kim scoffed. Monique had been on this kick ever since she told about the fight she had with her _former_ boyfriend.

"Oh, please" Kim said "I _so_ do notmiss Ron."

"Uh-huh" said Monique "Just keep telling yourself that, Girl."

"No, I mean it" Kim responded "I've never been better."

"Kim" Monique said sincerely "Are you really going to throw away everything you guys have shared over a silly little fight?"

"Silly little fight?!" Kim repeated in an upset tone "Monique, do you even know what he said to me?!"

"Uh, yeah" Monique replied "You told me every word. But how do you know he meant them?"

Why would he say those things if he didn't mean them?" Kim asked.

"I don't know" said Monique "But didn't you say you said some equally nasty things to him that were out of your control?"

"Yes I did, but maybe it was my subconscious finally expressing my true thoughts about him!" Kim snapped "I'm telling you I'm better off without Ron. I can do so much better than him. I..."

Just then, Kim's watch began beeping.

"Quitting time" Kim said relieved to have an excuse to cut this discussion short "Gotta go. See you later".

"Later, Ms. Nile" Monique muttered before the store's lights started to flicker "Someone better call the mall custodian about that."

After clocking out, Kim began to walk around the mall, lost in thought. The truth was Monique was right: Kim_ did_ miss Ron, but her pride prevented her from doing anything. After all, he was the one that started that fight, so he should be the one to apologize first.

Thinking back to the fight, Kim still couldn't believe Ron said those horrible things to her, it was so unlike him. Also, she still didn't understand what came over her to say things that were just as ugly to him.

Kim was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she paid no attention to the mall's flickering lights or the sounds of howling winds growing louder, the rain hitting the roof intensifying, and if she looked through the sky light, she would have seen that the hailstones pelting the roof were increasing in numbers and size.

Kim was walking past escalator when all of a sudden, an arm grabbed her and she felt herself being pulled over to the side into the shadows of the moving stairs.

Kim allowed her eyes to adjust to the change of light before surveying her surroundings. Looking in front of her, Kim sneered. She was now facing the last two people she wanted to see right at the moment: a familiar blue mad scientist and his green assistant.

"Oh, great!" Kim shouted "As if this week hasn't been bad enough!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Shego whispered "We don't want anyone to know we're here.

"What are you two doing here?" Kim asked the two villains in a whispered tone "Come to finish me off while I'm in a bad state? That's just your style, isn't it?"

"Oh, you think you know us so well, do you?" asked Drakken irritable "Well for your information, I don't even want to be here!"

"Can it, Dr. D" Shego said "Relax, Kimmie. We don't want to fight you, we just want to talk to you."

"About what?" Kim asked skeptically.

"It's about your break-up with Stoppable" Shego responded.

Kim scowled "Oh, great! My romance disaster has reached the bottom of the society ladder!"

"Hey!" Drakken said insulted "I'll have you know I'm very social! Just a few weeks ago, I was invited to..." he stopped midsentence when he saw Shego's glowing hand.

"Here's the deal, Possible" Shego said as she shut off her glow power "We know for a fact that fight you guys had wasn't Stoppable's fault."

"Oh, so what you're saying is that I'm responsible for it?! Kim asked indignantly "I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"No, Kimmie" Shego said "It wasn't your fault either."

"What?" Kim asked utterly baffled "Okay, wait. If that fight wasn't my fault and it wasn't Ron's fault, then whose fault was it?"

"Dr. D" Shego said "If you please."

Drakken began shuffling his feet and muttered to Shego "Do I have to?"

"You want Bat-Boy to tear us limb from limb?" Shego whispered back.

Reluctantly, Drakken walked up to Kim and began mumbling unintelligible.

"What?" Kim asked.

"It was me and Shego that caused that fight, okay?!" Drakken yelled out.

Kim looked like she had been slapped silly "How could you guys be responsible for my fight with Ron?"

Nervously, Drakken reached behind the teen heroine and grabbed the back of her neck. To Kim's surprise, the blue scientist pulled and she felt something being yanked away from her neck. Letting out a yelp, Kim rubbed the back of her neck and looked to see Drakken sheepishly holding up a small flat disk.

Kim stared at the disk her foe was holding. It looked strangely familiar. "Is that...?" she started but never finished.

"No, it's not" Shego answered, knowing what the teen was about to ask "It's Dr. D's vocal overrider."

"What?" Kim asked more confused.

"It's a device capable of manipulating the vocal cords of anyone who wears it" Drakken explained "We slapped a couple of them on you and the buffoon during our last encounter and then used them to make you two fight and break-up so that it would be easier for me to take over the world. Quite an ingenious scheme if I do say so myself."

Kim had heard many weird things, but this sounded absolutely crazy. "You expect me to believe that thing allowed you to control what Ron and I said?"she asked.

"You got another reason why you said that guy has 'the dumbest smile, silly freckles, plain hair, and the most ridiculous ears you've ever seen' ?" Drakken asked, imitating Kim's voice.

Kim gasped as Drakken quoted one of the phrases she said to Ron that night word for word. The only one she elaborated the fight was Monique, and Kim made her swear not to tell anyone else.

"How did you know I said that?!" Kim nervously asked the blue scientist.

"Because I'm the one who made you say it" Drakken said "Haven't you been paying attention to anything we've told you?"

Kim turned from Drakken to his assistant "Then that means you...?"

"That dress makes you look _so_ hippy! You are the bossiest I've ever met" Shego repeated words she made Ron say that evening "You really think Stoppable would say things like that? Even though it's all true, those words are not in the kid's vocabulary. That boy has nothing but praises for you."

"And you would know how?" Kim asked before a thought came to her "Were you two eavesdropping on me and Ron?"

"What did you expect, Ms. Enjoys-Getting-Lost-Gazing-Into-Her-Boyfriend's-Chocolate-Brown-Eyes-And-Practically-Melts-When-He-Wraps-His-Arms-Around-You?" Shego responded with a smirk "We're villains. Anyway, the bottom line is that Stoppable would never had said any of the things we made him say to you. He's just as crazy about you as you are about him."

"Indeed" said Drakken "He went on and on about your emerald eyes, your auburn hair, your skin, and your lips. We even heard him say you were more important than that restaurant I took over when I launched my Diablos."

Kim thought for a moment. Comparing his love of Bueno Nacho to his love for her_ did_ sound like something Ron would say. And everything these two said did make sense in a way. For once, Kim had to accept the fact that her arch-foes were telling the truth.

It was then that Kim felt a bunch of emotions at once: relief that it was not Ron who said those horrible things to her, upset that she broke up with him for nothing, and anger like never before at the two villains she was looking at.

"Shego" Drakken said nervously as he saw Kim's anger peek through "I told you we should've brought protective padding!"

Kim began to move in on the villains "Of all the despicable, low-down, rotten, horrible, revolting, nasty, vile, terrible things you slimeballs have done, this is...Wait" Kim said, her anger fading "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because we want to help you and that guy get back together" Drakken squeaked.

"Why do want to help me get back with Ron?" Kim asked suspiciously

"For your information, the safety of the world depends on it!" Drakken said.

"Why?" Kim asked "Another bad guy is about to take over the world before you?"

"I'm afraid it's a lot more worst than that" said Drakken "What we're taking about is an end-all catastrophe!"

"Really? I thought you two wanted the earth to be in peril" Kim said.

"Normally, yes, but not if we're trouble too!" Shego shouted.

"Spill" Kim demanded "What's going on?"

"If you must know" Drakken said "A cosmic spirit told us if you and that sidekick of yours..."

Kim growled.

"I mean your partner" Drakken said quickly "don't get back together, the universe will be completely destroyed!"

"You're kidding" Kim said.

"No, it's true" Drakken said "I didn't believe it at first either, but the proof is all around us. All these climatic disasters are a result of the universe falling apart. If I'm lying, I hope to be struck by lightning!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning broke through the roof and came straight at Drakken. Letting out a girlish squeal, the blue scientist leaped up and into his assistant's arms just as the bolt struck the spot where he was standing.

"The point is Kimmie" Shego said as she dropped her employer on the ground "If you and Stoppable don't undo your break-up, the universe will have a break-up of it's own!"

Kim didn't care if what these two were telling her was true or not, all that mattered to her was getting Ron back. Now that she knew that Ron wasn't responsible for any of the things he said that night, she realized that she couldn't stand a week without him, let alone the rest of her life!

"I'll deal with you heartbreakers later" Kim said to the villains "Right now, I need to find my boyfriend and make-up with him before it's too late."

"You'll never find Stoppable on foot in that weather" Shego said "Let us give you a lift."

Kim was about to flat out reject the offer, not wanting the help of villains, especially the two that caused this mess in the first place, but then she considered that it might be the fastest way to reach Ron, so sharply, she said "Okay, but don't think you're out of hot water yet."

Just then, rain started to pour in through the hole in the roof and began to flood the mall.

"We better hurry. We're running out of time" Drakken muttered to himself. The blue villain shouted over the screaming shoppers "Quickly, to the hovercraft!" and lead Kim and Shego outside to where the flying car was.

The trio ran out to the mall's parking lot, where the water had reached ankle level.

"Great" Kim grumbled "Like I wasn't wet enough already."

"Uh, Shego" Drakken said as he looked around the lot "Where'd we park the hovercraft?"

Shego groaned "How could you forget where it is?!"

"Well, there weren't this many cars out here when I landed the craft" Drakken said in his defense.

Shego sighed "It could take us hours to find it now."

"We have no time for that!" Kim yelled "I want to get to Ron as soon as possible!"

"Um, ooh, I know!" Drakken said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little remote "We'll use the hovercraft's alarm."

The blue villain pushed a button on the device in his hand and in a few seconds, an ear-piercing high-pitched squeal emitted throughout the lot. With their ears plugged, Kim and her foes followed the sound to it's source. In less than ten minutes, the hovercraft was within view.

"Ah-ha!" Drakken said proudly as he switched off the alarm "Told you it would work."

"Yeah" Shego said sarcastically "And the only side effect is that our ears are bleeding!"

"Hey, what's that?" Kim asked as she pointed to the windshield.

Drakken looked to see a small pink slip had been placed under the windshield wiper.

"I told you not to park near that fire hydrant" Shego said as Drakken yanked up the parking ticket and grumbled.

"Never mind that now" Kim said as she jumped into the hovercraft "We've got to find my Ron!"

Soon the heroine and the two villains were on their way. As they left the lot, the mall's doors bursted open and water began to pour out along with some soggy shoppers.

Braving Middleton's harsh storms, the trio soon arrived at Ron's house. The first thing Kim noticed was that the Stoppable's car wasn't in the driveway, meaning that Ron's parents must be out, and hopefully Ron was there. To Kim's surprise, instead of touching down, Drakken raised the hovercraft to Ron's room.

"Uh, why are we going in through Ron's window?" Kim asked.

"Well, for one thing" Shego said "Stoppable's parents could be back any minute and I don't think they'll be too pleased to see you after what you did to their boy."

Kim sneered at the green woman.

"Also" Shego said nervously as she looked away from Kim's leer "I don't think they'll like seeing a couple of super villains entering their house either. Besides, don't you find this more romantic? It's just like _Romeo and Juliet._"

"First off" Kim said sternly "Romeo was the one who climbed up to Juliet's room, not the other way around. Second of all, that romance ended tragically, which is something I don't want my relationship to end up like!"

Putting on the hovercraft's parking brake, the trio entered through Ron's window, only to find that the room was empty.

"Where is that kid?" Drakken asked annoyed.

"He must be here somewhere" Kim responded before thinking to herself_ I hope._

While Kim and Drakken looked around the house for Ron, Shego noticed something on Ron's bed. Picking it up, the green villainess looked over it carefully.

"Oh, that's just perfect" Drakken grumbled as he and Kim walked back into the room "The boy's not even here! Oh, well. We'll just have to wait until he gets back."

"That may be a very long wait" Shego spoke up from behind.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Shego handed the auburn-haired teen the letter she found on Ron's bed. Looking at it, Kim's eyes widened as she read what it said:

_Dear Mom, Dad, & Hana,_

_By the time you find this letter, Rufus and I will be gone. Life in Middleton has become too unbearable since my break-up with Kim, so I have left to start a new one. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it was just too painful to do it personally. Consider this my way of telling you. I'm really sad I won't get to see Han grow up, but I hope you'll tell her all about me, and I hope you don't forget me as well. Give my regards to my friends including Felix, Monique, Wade, even Barkin, and especially the Possibles. And if you see Kim, tell her I enjoyed the years we spent together. Good-bye forever. _

_Sincerely, Ron _

_**TBC... **_


	4. Race Against Time

**Love Of Balance: Pt 4**

**I.**

Kim looked at the letter in her shaking hands over and over again. She couldn't believe it, Ron was gone! Fourteen years of friendship, a year and a half of being romantically involved, ruined forever! Kim started to sniffle, then it lead to weeping, and finally, she collapsed to the floor and was crying uncontrollably.

"No...it...can't...be" Kim sniffled "Ron...gone."

Drakken patted the teen on the back "There, there, Possible. There, there."

Upon hearing the voice of the man responsible for this misery, the teen's sadness turned to fury and she focused it on the two people behind her.

"Uh, probably shouldn't have done that" Drakken muttered as he backed away from the enraged teen as she stood twirled around to face him and his assistant.

"THIS...IS...ALL...YOUR...FAULT!!" Kim screamed at the villains.

"Our fault?" Shego asked defensively "Hey, we didn't tell the boy to leave town!"

"Things between me and Ron were perfect" Kim shrieked between tears "Then you jerks had to go and ruin everything! Thanks to you, I've lost him forever!"

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either!" Shego yelled "Because Stoppable's gone, I've got to deal with a bunch of angry cosmic spirits who want my head!"

"They'll have to wait until I'm done with you" Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Hey" Shego said upset "Is that anyway to treat somebody trying to help you, Princess?"

"First of all" Kim said, her temper growing "I didn't ask for your help to save my relationship. Second of all, I wouldn't need the help I didn't ask for to save my relationship if you morons didn't foul it up in the first place. And third of all, if you call me 'Princess' one more time, I'll..."

Drakken had enough "Will you two stop squabbling so we can figure out were Stoppable is?!" he yelled.

Surprised by this outburst, the two females looked towards the mad scientist with matching looks of shock. After staring at Drakken for a minute, Kim began to smirk.

"What?" the blue scientist asked.

"I wish Ron was here so he could hear you say his name" Kim chuckled.

"If he was here" Drakken said "We wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Alright, chill everyone" Shego said "Princess, can that techno buddy of yours find Stoppable?"

"Normally, yes" Kim said sulking "But Wade's system has been down for days. I can't even make contact with him."

Drakken thought for a minute and soon came up with the answer.

"My vocal overrider!" he cried out.

"Hasn't that stupid thing caused enough damage?" Shego sneered.

"You don't understand" Drakken said "That guy is still wearing it!"

"So what?" Kim asked.

"So, it's equipped with a tracking chip!" the blue scientist said proudly "We can use it to find that boy!"

The mad scientist fumbled in his pockets for a few minutes before producing a small device. Switching it on, the trio looked over the screen to see a large blip on it.

"Ah, ha, we got him!" Drakken said proudly "He's at the Middleton Airport!" then he smirked "Admit it. Who's a genius? I'm a genius! I'm a ..."

Kim and Shego only responded by scowling, causing Drakken to instantly shut up.

"Well, anyway, come on" Shego said as she walked to the window "We better move before Stoppable leaves the country!"

The heroine and the villains leaped into the waiting hovercraft and flew off to the airport.

**II.**

Ron stood in line, waiting for his plane to start boarding. He felt bad about leaving his family this way, but like his letter said, it would've been too hurtful to tell them outright. Ever since that horrible fight with Kim, his life had been going downhill fast. Many people showed pity for him, while others considered him a loser again. He put up with it all week, becoming more depressed each day. Graduation was by far the worst day of his life (and he had some pretty crummy days).

It was after that miserable day that Ron finally decided to leave Middleton and start a new life. True, he'd miss his family and friends, but he felt it was necessary.

At his feet were a couple of bags. He decided that it was necessary to pack light, so he packed half a dozen sets of clothes, his MP3, his DVD player, and a few video games.

Sighing, Ron reached into his pocket and felt the box containing the ring he was going to present to Kim that night. At first, he thought of returning it and getting a refund, but then he decided to keep it as a memento of what could've been.

Ron was brought back from his fantasies of a wonderful future with Kim by the sounds of angry screeching. Looking to his shoulder, he saw Rufus, who was growling and hissing up a storm again. The little guy had been going on like this all week. Ron figured that this was the mole rat's way of reacting to this unpleasant turn of events. What he didn't know is that while Rufus was upset about Ron's fallout with Kim, he was really fussing because he sensed that something bad was coming.

"_Flight 515 is now boarding"_ came the attendant's voice on the intercom_ "I repeat, Flight 515 is now boarding."_

Sighing, Ron picked up his bags, took one look back towards the city where he spent most of his life, and slowly started to walk through the gate.

**III.**

Flying through the hard rain and devastating winds, Kim and the villains landed the hovercraft (in the white zone) and ran towards the sliding doors.

"Come on!" Kim called to her enemies as she ran through the entrance.

"Um, I don't think so" said Drakken "I don't feel comfortable being seen in public places"

"Get in here!" Kim said as she grabbed the blue man's arm and pulled him into the airport, Shego following.

Pushing through the line of people, the trio reached the information desk.

"Excuse me" Kim said to the lady at the desk "But at which gate is a Mr. Ron Stoppable?"

"Ron Stoppable?" the lady asked "Give me a minute" and she began typing on the computer.

While she was working, Drakken and Shego noticed that some of the people in line were staring at them.

"What are you looking at?" Drakken snapped "Have you never seen blue and green people before?"

"Ah, here it is" the information lady said "Mr. Ronald Stoppable purchased a ticket for Flight 515 at Gate C13".

"Where is that?" Kim asked anxiously.

The lady pointed left "At the end of that corridor. You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" Kim called out as she ran down direction pointed out, her arch-foes following.

The three raced through the airport, Kim scolding Drakken each time he looked at one of the food stands.

"But I'm hungry!" Drakken complained for the third time "I didn't eat anything before we left the lair!"

"You can eat later" Kim said "Right now, we've got to save my love life!"

The trio soon came to the metal detector and Kim was thankful there was no line in front of them.

"Pardon us" Kim said as she went through. Nothing happened.

"How you doing?" Shego asked as she passed through the detector. Again nothing happened.

"Good day" said Drakken as he walked through.

BBBBBLLLLAAARR!

Drakken froze in his tracks and turned around. The alarm was going like crazy, obviously triggered by all the gadgets in his pockets.

The blue scientist gave a nervous chuckle before turning on his heels and skeddadling.

"Hey, come back here!" one of the guards yelled at the running blue man.

"Sorry, have no time right now!" Drakken called back as he followed the two women in front of him.

**IV.**

Ron settled into his seat and placed Rufus into the pocket without the velvet box. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was drizzling harder and harder. His thoughts turned to everything that happened to him over the years. His first meeting with Kim in Pre-K, the day of Bueno Nacho's grand opening, the day he bought Rufus, the day he and Kim went into the world-saving business, the day he became the Middleton Mad Dog, the day he became the Middleton Running Back, and most of all, his first date with Kim. It all filled his head and he began to sniffle. Just then, he felt shaking, which indicated only one thing.

_Well_ Ron thought to himself as the plane started to move _This is it. Good-Bye, Middleton. Good-Bye...KP_

**V.**

Kim, Drakken, and Shego continued to run down the corridor. Kim soon saw the sign _Gate C13_

"We're almost there!" Kim said excitedly, wondering what would be the first thing she would say to Ron.

Suddenly, Drakken stopped. "Uh, I think we're a little late" he said as he pointed out the window.

Looking through the rain-smeared window, Kim and Shego made out the outline of a plane heading for the runway. On it's side were the numbers _5-1-5_.

"No" Kim muttered.

The plane reached the runway.

"No" Kim said whispered.

The plane began to pick up speed.

"No" Kim said a little louder.

The plane's wheels lifted off the ground.

"No" Kim said at normal volume.

The plane rose higher and higher into the air until it vanished behind a blanket of thick black clouds and was gone from sight.

"NO!" Kim screamed, causing heads to turn in her direction.

"Uh, nothing to see here" Shego said nonchalant.

"That's right" Drakken said "She's just upset because her flight has been cancelled."

Believing the villains, everyone resumed what they were doing and paid no more attention to the trio. Still gazing out the window to the spot in the sky where the plane carrying her beloved had disappeared, Kim softly wept.

Shego sighed _There she goes again _the villainess thought to herself. _Then again, I'm not in a happy mood either. Now Dr. D and I are on that crazy spirit and his friends' menu for sure! _

Drakken also grumbled nervously. The conditions outside were getting worse by the minute and soon the earth (along with the rest of the universe) would be destroyed. The blue scientist hoped that his fellow villains didn't find out he was responsible for this or he would be dead before everyone else.

No. Drakken refused to fail this time.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" the blue man spoke up "We have to find out where that boy's plane is going."

Shego stopped thinking about what S and his comrades would do to her and looked up to her employer with a smirk. Sometimes that blue man impressed her.

Upon hearing Drakken's words, Kim stopped weeping. A smile appeared on the auburn teen's face. Of course. There was still a chance for her to get Ron back!

Running over to the arrival and departure monitors, the trio looked to see what Flight 515's destination was.

"515, 515, 51... There it is!" Shego said pointing "Flight 515, Gate: C13, Time of departure: 4:12, Destination:...Russia?"

"Of course" said Drakken "He said he was accepted to a college there that night. Now that you two have broken up, there's no reason for him not to go."

Kim growled at the blue scientist after he finished.

"But of course" Drakken quickly added "He doesn't know that you guys aren't really broken up."

"Let's go" Kim said "We got to get to Russia before Ron does".

Drakken looked to see the security guard from the metal detector was approaching them.

"Indeed" the blue scientist said nervously "We gotta move!"

The heroine and the two villains ran back outside and discovered that the drizzle had turned icy. Time was running out. Leaping into the hovercraft, the trio headed off to intervene with Ron. A few minutes after they left, all the airport's power went out and the building was sucked into total darkness.

**VI.**

Dripping wet, the zookeeper finished his rounds. With the current weather, the zoo wasn't open for almost a week. Even if it wasn't for the weather, the zoo appeared to be in no condition to be open to the general public. Never had the zookeeper witnessed such bizarre behavior in the animals. They were acting like it was the end of the world. After completing his rounds, the keeper returned to his office. He was settling in his chair when all of a sudden, he heard sounds like cages being broken open. Running out of his office, the keeper looked to see all of the cages around the zoo were busted open and all the animals had escaped!

Hearing another sound, the zookeeper saw that the front gate had been knocked over. Looking out, the keeper saw that the monkeys were swinging on lamp posts, the rhinos were charging at everything in sight, the elephants were knocking down things and throwing whatever they could get their trunks on, the snakes were slivering everywhere and scarring citizens, and the wolves were chasing anything that moved with hungry looks in their eyes. The keeper groaned. He was going to get a lot of calls about this.

**VII.**

Running through the nasty weather, the florist reached his shop. Before opening the door, he prayed that his flowers were better. The other day, they looked droopy and wilting despite how much care he gave them.

Upon opening the door, the florist looked around smiled to see that his plants were looking healthy again. Suddenly, something whizzed past his cheek. The florist pinned himself to the wall as a bunch of thorns came at him and struck the wall along his outline. Looking in direction the thorns came from, he saw a couple of roses swaying, as if they just threw the thorns at him.

All of a sudden, the florist felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw a long vine grasping him. Following the vine, the florist gasped to see that his prized pod and grown to such a gigantic size and it was eyeing him hungrily. The pod began to slowly drag the terrified shopkeeper to it. Quickly grabbing a pair of pruning sheers, the florist cut the vine holding him, ran off to the backroom and barricaded the door just as the roses threw more thorns at it.

**VIII.**

The small town had gone through a lot in the past week: tall buildings had been devastated by lightning, the ground had cracked and shifted by earthquakes, the winds had knocked down trees, telephone poles, lamp posts, and had blown cars over. Things finally looked like they were settling down. The townspeople were starting to clean up when all of a sudden, thick black clouds formed over the city. Rain started to pour like crazy. But there was something odd about this precipitation: it had a thick dark green color, it smelled of rotten eggs, and it burned holes in the ground and on the roofs of cars and buildings! Running like crazy into the nearest shelters, the citizens of the small city made to escape the acid rain that ate away at their town.

**IX.**

The army continued the evacuation of the decimated city, worried that the storms would start up again soon. Suddenly, a strange odor filled the area. It smelled like a mixture of turpentine, skunk fumes, rotting wood, a garbage dump, smog, smoke, and sludge.

Upon taking one sniff of the aroma, people started gagging, coughing, and their eyes began watering. Many fainted, others screamed in pain, others attempted to run from the poison, and others groaned, moaned, and left big messes on the sidewalk.

Seeing these events, the sergeant ordered his unaffected men to don gas masks and aid the poisoned civilians while he attempted to make contact with his superior and inform him of this recent development: the air was becoming toxic.

**X.**

In a secure location, a group of scientists were working nonstop to discover what is the cause of the events occurring around the globe. Soon a general entered the room.

"Okay" said the army man "So do we have an idea what's responsible for what's going on out there?"

The scientists shook their heads.

"I'm sorry" said the head scientist "But as Kim Possible's ex-partner would say, We've got nothing."

"Terrific" the general said sarcastically.

"I may have something" came a young voice from behind.

Turning around, everyone saw an eleven-year-old genius.

"Who are you?" the general asked.

"This is Wade Load" one of the scientist's explained "The genius who runs Kim Possible's website. We asked him here to help us with this problem."

"Really" the general said "Well, what do you have, Mr. Load?"

"Well, I haven't discovered anything as to the cause of these events" the young supergenius said "But I have created a projection model of what will happen if they don't stop."

"Well don't keep us in the dark, Mr. Load" said the general "Tell us what you've discovered."

"Well" Wade said nervously "According to my calculations, these climatic events are escalating at rapid rate."

"That doesn't sound good" said a scientist.

"It gets worse" Wade continued "If they continue to do so, the entire planet will be completely destroyed within a few hours!"

"Perfect" the general grumbled "Can this get any worse?"

"You really shouldn't have said that, general" Wade said as a print out came out of a machine "According to this readout, the ozone is rapidly deteriorating!"

The general sighed "So what else is new?"

**XI.**

"If anyone told me I'd be spending the day helping my mortal enemy finding her boyfriend, I'd probably tell them they were crazy" Drakken said as he steered the hovercraft.

"You wouldn't have to do this if you didn't ruin my romance in the first place" Kim said tweaked.

Drakken turned around to face the teen "Well, excuse me for trying to boost my evil reputa...ahh!"

The hovercraft shook and began to spiral downward. Shego quickly grabbed the controls just before the craft took a nosedive into a grove of trees.

"Hey" Shego said as she spun Drakken back around to face to dashboard "Keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the sky!"

With ice-cold rain coming down on them and the wind against them, Kim, Drakken, and Shego were continuing their journey to intercept Ron in Russia. Soon they were passing over the ocean.

"According to my calculations..." Drakken began before getting a couple of frowns from Kim and Shego "Okay, okay, according to the_ hovercraft's_ calculations" he said as he pointed to the computer on the dashboard "We should be at the airport in Russia just as the buffoon's plane lands."

Kim growled "Call Ron a buffoon one more time, and you're going overboard!"

Drakken gulped.

Kim's expression lightened "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to work on what I'll be saying to my boyfriend."

"Yeah, you do that, Kimmie" said Shego "And...Hey, do you guys feel warm?"

Kim and Drakken felt their foreheads.

"You know, I do" said Drakken.

"So do I" said Kim "And I smell something, too. What is that aroma and where is it coming from?"

Looking down, the trio saw that ocean was boiling like a pot of stew! The smell of fish, seaweed, and crustaceans being cooked filled the air.

"Oh, terrific" said Drakken "It's freezing above us and frying below us. What next?"

Suddenly, what light was left began to fade.

"You had to ask?" Kim asked.

"What? It can't be sunset yet" Drakken said as he looked to his wrist "It's only...Huh?"

To Drakken's surprise, the hands on his watch were spiraling forwards, backwards, and out of control.

"Something's wrong with my timepiece" said Drakken "Well, anyway, I know it's nowhere near sunset."

"Yeah, you're right about that, Dr. D" said Shego "Then again, the sun didn't set!" and she pointed up to the sky.

It appeared that the sun had turned dark-black and was now casting an eerie, cold shadow instead of warm light.

"You better step on it Dr. D" said Shego "It's getting apocalyptic here!"

"Roger" Drakken said as he pushed the lever forward.

The trio continued on their way. In a matter of moments, they had entered a typhoon.

"I think we're in trouble" Drakken said as icy wind splattered his coat.

"I don't care if we have to go through the center of the earth" Kim said fiercely "Nothing is going to keep me from getting my Ron back!"

"Nothing except a giant wall of water!" Shego cried.

A tremendous tidal wave was in front of them, coming down at an extreme rate. Pulling on the lever, Drakken steered the hovercraft over the wave just before it came down on them.

"Whew" said Drakken "That was close."

"And getting closer!" Shego yelled as she pointed.

The trio was now facing half a dozen water spouts that formed a complex chasm.

Drakken sighed "I knew I should've stayed at the lair this morning."

"Stop muttering and start steering, Doc!" Shego shouted.

"Uh, right" Drakken said as he griped the levers.

Drakken pulled the lever to the left, steering the craft away from one of the spouts.

"Incoming!" Kim shouted as she pointed to another spout.

"I see it" Drakken said as he steered away from it.

"Spiral of water at 12:00!" cried Shego.

"I don't need your help to tell time, Shego!" Drakken said as he steered to the right.

"Look, I appreciate the help" Drakken said to the ladies "But I can see very clearly, thank you. I am able to tell exactly where I'm go..."

"LOOK OUT!" Kim and Shego shouted at the same time as they grabbed the controls and pulled upward, avoiding one of the spouts.

"You're welcome..." Kim said through gritted teeth.

"...Mr. Perfect Vision" Shego finished.

Drakken only responded by given a meek, sheepish grin.

Within a few more minutes, the hovercraft was out of the maze of water spouts.

"Man" Drakken sighed "I'm getting too old for this."

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked in front of the craft. Drakken had to practically yank the break out to stop the craft in time.

"That could've been messy" said Drakken.

"And it still could be!" Shego shouted as she pointed upward to another bolt.

Drakken pushed forward, moving the craft away from the bolt. Another bolt came from the left, Drakken pulled up. Another came from behind, Drakken moved to right. Two more came from both sides, Drakken had to do a corkscrew.

"I think we were better off with the water spouts!" Drakken shouted as the craft dodged another lightning bolt.

"No kidding" Kim muttered as she became more and more nauseous.

"Hey, look at that" Shego said as she pointed downward to a whirlpool the size of a small island.

"Whoa" Drakken whistled "That's the second biggest whirlpool I've ever seen."

Before Kim could ask Drakken about the first biggest whirlpool he saw, a bolt of lightning from behind struck the hovercraft's engine, sending it spiraling downward.

"We've been hit!" Drakken shouted.

"No duh!" cried Kim.

The hovercraft continued it's downward spin, falling closer and closer to the center of the whirlpool.

"Pull up, Dr. D! Pull up!" Shego cried.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Drakken shouted back "The controls are frozen stiff!"

"Perfect!" Shego shouted "Looks like we've got a date with Davy Jones!"

To Kim, it felt like it was all over. Her entire life began to flash before her eyes: Her first day of Pre-K and her first meeting with Ron, her first mission, all the times she saved the world, the Christmas were Ron went after Drakken alone, her first kiss with Ron at the prom, and all the dates with him that followed.

Ron. She would never see him again. She would never get the chance to tell him that neither of them were the cause of that horrible fight.

No.

Kim refused to let it end this way. The thought of Ron gave her strength. Pushing past Drakken and Shego, Kim gave the hovercraft's controls a swift kick, knocking them loose.

"Uh, thanks" Drakken said as he grabbed the controls.

Just as the hovercraft was about to hit the center of the whirlpool, Drakken pulled upward and the craft flew up and out of the whirlpool.

"Whew" Shego sighed with relief "I don't know about you, but that was one whirlpool bath I could do without".

Kim and Drakken only sighed with disbelief at the villainess's joke.

**XII.**

It had been a crazy flight for Ron. When the plane was taking off, he could've sworn he heard someone yelling 'No'. The service from the flight attendant was the crummiest he ever had. The food that was served tasted exactly like the food that he ate at high school. And he had a hard time eating it due to constant turbulence.

But now, things were finally calm and Ron was finally able to relax. Soon he'd be in Russia where his new life awaited.

_It won't be long now _Ron thought to himself.

Still, Ron couldn't help but think back to all the happy times he shared with Kim before that nasty fight. Still in lost in memory, Ron gazed out the window. His thoughts returned to the present when he noticed that thick black clouds were forming outside.

Suddenly, lightning flashed outside and the plane shook violently. Passengers screamed with fear and panic.

"Rufus" Ron checked his pocket "You okay buddy?"

The mole rat popped out, a little startled, but unharmed.

"_Attention, this is your captain speaking_" came the voice on the intercom "_I'm afraid_ _one of our wings has been frozen solid and the other has been blasted by lightning, so we have no choice but to make an emergency landing_."

"An emergency landing?" Ron repeated "Aw, man! Can this get any worse?" Leaning backwards, Ron found himself falling flat on his back. His seat had broken._ I had to ask _Ron thought to himself.

**XIII.**

Kim, Shego, and Drakken finally made it out of the typhoon.

"Man, I've never been so waterlogged" said Shego.

"Well, anyway" said Kim "Let's continue on to find Ron."

Just then, they heard electrical crackling and sparking.

"Uh-oh" Drakken said as he looked over the console.

"I am not in a mood to hear 'uh-oh", Dr. D!" said Shego.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Uh, it appears that the hovercraft's navigational computer has been shorted out by that lightning bolt" Drakken explained.

"Meaning?" Kim asked, worry growing inside her.

"We've lost the coordinates to the airport that guy will be landed at" Drakken said meekly.

"What?!" Kim shouted.

"Don't worry" Drakken said "I can fix it."

"You better" Kim said fiercely "Or _you'll _be the one needing repairs!"

Suddenly, the trio heard strange rumbling.

"Now what?" Kim asked.

All of a sudden, a jet of lava shot up on the left side of the craft.

"Move it, Dr. D!" Shego shouted.

Drakken flew the hovercraft over the ocean as move jets of lava shot up in front, behind, left and right of them.

"This really isn't my day!" Drakken yelled as they dodged the lava jets.

"When is it ever?" Shego asked.

**XVI.**

Badly damaged, the plane carefully landed at Norway's airport. For some reason, Ron felt a case of deja vu. Annoyed about this little detour in their flight plan, Ron and the other passengers filed out of the plane.

"I apologize for the inconvenience" the pilot said to the passengers as they walked out of the gate "But I'm afraid that the damage will take twenty-four hours to repair."

"Say what?!" Ron grumbled "Fine. Come on, Rufus. Let's see if we can find a room for the night."

Picking up his bags, the blonde-haired male walked out of the airport.

**XV.**

The hovercraft continued to dodge the exploding jets of lava when a beeping began to emit from Drakken's coat.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

Drakken reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.

"It's my vocal overrider" Drakken said "It's picking up that guy about 500 miles away from here."

"Well, put the pedal to the metal, Dr. D!" said Shego "The planet looks like it could blow at any moment!"

"But if I go any faster, I could get a speeding ticket" Drakken said.

The blue scientist then saw a fierce sneer on Kim's face.

"I think I'll risk it" Drakken said as he pushed forward on the lever, propelling the hovercraft to it's new destination.

**XVI.**

Out in space, S, B, and M watched as the stars spiraled out on control and the planets began to bulge and crack. Looks of fear appeared on the faces of the three spirits. The blue and the green beings had failed. The universe was doomed!

_**TBC...**_


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** My dear readers. I apologize for taking so long to update this story, but I've been having difficulties with it. Back when I first started this story back in November, I was doing well with it. But then I took a break from it to write my holiday fics. When I came back to it, I had a hard time continuing it. It has been so complicated for me. I've felt it hasn't been going the way I wanted it to. That is why a week from today, I'm going to delete the last two chapters I posted and redo them. I hope you will accept my decision. I promise you that the new versions will be just good (better I hope). I just ask that you give me the time I need.


End file.
